


Until Your Breathing Stops

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/9455.html?thread=419311#cmt419311">this prompt</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Until Your Breathing Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/9455.html?thread=419311#cmt419311)

It starts out as a fight. If Pete’s honest, a lot of the things he’s into start with fights. Normally though he _knows_ he’s into it before it gets that far and it might actually be the reaction he’s looking for. This isn’t something he ever thought about, so after several punches and a scratch on his neck that broke skin, he gets Bill on the ground and pins Bill’s arms with his knees. He’s still fighting because Bill doesn’t fucking give up _ever_ , so Pete grabs Bill’s throat and squeezes.

He just intends to get him to calm down, a little pressure to make him cough or something and break him out of the pig-headed, stubborn, blind rage he’s in. Instead he goes completely still and his eyes snap to meet Pete’s. Pete doesn’t know what it means or what he should do, but instead of letting go, he squeezes a little bit harder.

Bill’s head falls back and his lips part, and Pete stares at the trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth before blinking and focusing on his whole face. The skin around his fingers is blanched white. He flexes them and Bill sucks in a sharp breath in the few seconds before Pete’s hands close around his throat again. 

“Fuck, Bilvy.” His own voice is hoarse, and he can only imagine what Bill’s would sound like right now, raspy and deeper than normal. Pete’s cock jerks at the thought and Bill throat rumbles underneath Pete’s fingers. Pete squeezes even tighter, sucking in a deep breath in contrast. Bill arches off the ground and Pete rocks back off Bill’s arms to keep his balance. He feels the hard jut of Bill’s cock against his ass and then Bill’s hands are on Pete’s throat, trembling as he strokes it. 

Pete swallows and feels Bill’s fingers against his Adam’s apple before they droop toward the ground. Bill’s face is ashen and his mouth is open, a shallow hiss of air loud against the bass drum of Pete’s heartbeat in his ears. Bill’s eyelids flutter and the thought that he’s _choking_ one of his friends hits Pete in the gut and he jerks his hands away. Bill sucks in a huge breath and coughs roughly, displacing Pete. 

Pete scrambles a few feet away, his back pressed against the smooth concrete wall of the House of Columbus. He presses his hand to his mouth to try to fend off the sudden surge of panic and the very real possibility of vomiting. Bill just lies there, his chest heaving as he struggles for air, his hair fanned around around his head. It’s very probable that he’s lying in something disgusting, but Pete’s pretty sure Bill doesn’t care. He’s still got a hard on and he exhales on a shudder and turns his head to look at Pete.

“You okay?” Pete knows it’s a stupid question, but it’s the only one he’s got. Bill swallows and it looks painful, but he nods. Pete rubs his jaw and feels the hint of stubble on his chin. “You’re not going to die or anything?”

“H-hadn’t planned on it.” His voice is rougher than Pete imagined, and he has to fight back a groan. Bill’s eyes move over him, stopping on Pete’s also visible erection. “Me not dying turns you on?”

“Maybe. Maybe if I’m the one who...” He licks his lips and shrugs. “Can we do it again?”

Bill sits up and scratches the back of his neck, making a face when he pulls his hand away. “Not in an alley.”

“But that’s a yes, right?” Bill stands up and Pete stares up at him, letting his eyes work their way down from the dark impressions on Bill’s throat to his dick. He’s still hard and Pete looks up again to see the hot look in his eyes. “Right. Definitely a yes.”


End file.
